1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the art of cutting hair. A comb has a scale and cutting guide pivotally attached to it for gauging the length of the hair to be cut or to be retained.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of combs and cutting guides in combination, with and separate from cutting means, is common in the art. Combs that pivot relative to one another in essentially the same plane are common with J. P. Noyes, U.S. Pat. No. 55,349, issued 5 Jun. 1866 and J. F. Golubics, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,122, issued 17 Nov. 1953, examples of combs that pivot together with the teeth lying adjacent each other, but being essentially coplanar. H. W. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,737, issued 17 Aug. 1926, and C. Mani, U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,828, issued 12 Apr. 1932, are examples of comb means that pivot together with the teeth intermeshing in the same plane. J. W. Erhard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,390, issued 27 Aug. 1929 teach a comb pivotally attached to scissors. A. M. Widdows, U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,373, issued 13 Mar. 1928, teaches two combs used together for cutting with a slotted pivoted strip used with a hair-clamping means. M. Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 395,444, issued 1 Jan. 1889, teaches spaced parallel comb means with adjustable spacing means between the combs for positioning scissors a select distance between the comb means. M. S. Barinas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,805, issued 4 Apr. 1995, is an example of two pivoted comb-like means in essentially the same plane with a pin-slot securing means for holding the two together. S. J. Furco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,998, issued 21 May 1985, teaches the use of scale graduations on a comb for geometric hair styling. L. D. Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 84,860, issue 15 Dec. 1868, teaches shears that have a slotted plate adjustably clamped perpendicular to the plane of the shears with a comb formed perpendicular to one end of the slotted plate so that the distance between the parallel planes of the comb and shears can be adjusted for gauging hair cutting.